memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Naomi Wildman
I added the for general poor wording anf formatting; as well as it seems to be lacking a font of information -- seeing as she was on the show for several years. — THOR 10:51, 29 Mar 2005 (EST) Starfleet officer? In another alternate timeline where Voyager returned home after several years, Naomi was a starfleet officer with a daughter named Sabrina. What is the canonical source for this? I have seen "Endgame" several times and although I remember Sabrina, I don't recally anything that would even hint that Naomi had joined Starfleet. :Wrong alternate timeline. The one being talked about is in the episode . There is even a picture of her in a Starfleet uniform from that episode in this article. --OuroborosCobra talk 23:59, 23 July 2006 (UTC) :I cleared it up. In one alternate timeline she definitly was, but in the other they didn't say I don't think. But can someone confim Shattered takes place in 2394? Cause that's the same year Voy returned in "Endgame", and that just seemed weird. - AJ Halliwell 00:35, 24 July 2006 (UTC) ::According to the Transcript of "Shattered", the scene in Astrometrics takes place 2394. I haven't read it enough to figure out why it says that, but there ya go. --OuroborosCobra talk 00:46, 24 July 2006 (UTC) :::In the scene in the future, Icheb and Naomi say it's been 17 years since the accident occurred. Since "Shattered" occurs near the beginning of the seventh season, it could still be 2377, which would make 2394. And a possible reason why it's the same year as when Voyager got home in "Endgame" could be because when Chakotay stopped the accident, he changed the future, but that's only a guess. --CaptainNaomiWildman 00:58, 19 June 2008 (UTC) A pointless and nonsensical reference. I keep hearing her referred to as 'the first child born on Voyager'. I believe I even heard this on the show itself. But this is pointless and nonsensical (like a lot of things on that show, even though I like it.) :Naomi was the only child born on Voyager, so it is pointless mentioning her as the first. :Since ''Intrepids'' had no accommodations for the families and children of crewmembers, if Voyager had not been stranded in thre Delta Quadrant there would have been no children born aboard her in the first place. This makes mentioning her as 'the first child born on Voyager doubly pointless, since it was not a practice to have children born, or even be, on her at all. Thus I have removed that part from the article. But, if you disagree with me, feel free to put it back. Just please present a good explanation why it should be there, given my arguments about why it should not be, when you put it back. – [[User:Eyes Only|''Watching...]][[User Talk:Eyes Only| ''listening...]] 00:52, 3 October 2007 (UTC) ::To your first point, do we know 100% certain she was the only child born? In addition, given that the crew was expecting a 70 year journey, I doubt they expected zero other children would be born, had that been the case.. Back to certainty, though, we don't even know the names of half the crew, let alone whether there were any kids born. In addition, come to think of it, she wasn't the only one we saw. Miral Paris, of you recall, was born on Voyager. ::As to your second point, having no family accommodations only makes it MORE relevant, because it points out differences in the situation forced upon the crew by being in the Delta Quadrant. I should add that we don't pull off of canon anything related to Borg alcoves being on Voyager, even though that would have never happened had it been a standard Intrepid class ship in the Alpha Quadrant. ::So, yeah, I'm putting it back. It was both made a VERY important point on the show (Basics, anyone?), and is important regardless. --OuroborosCobra talk 00:59, 3 October 2007 (UTC) :(scratches head thoughtfully) Hmmmmm... – [[User:Eyes Only|''Watching...]][[User Talk:Eyes Only| ''listening...]] 01:16, 3 October 2007 (UTC) :::Just an observation- wasn't Naomi referred to by other characters as the first child born on Voyager? I can't think of a specific instance right now, although I thought Janeway said that at one point. Even if we totally accepted that it is a pointless reference, isn't it neccesary to use it if it was used in canon? 31dot 01:40, 3 October 2007 (UTC) :::Whether anyone actually said it (and, yes, Chakotay did in "Shattered") is beside the point. Historically, and therefore correctly for purposes of an encyclopedia, it's an accurate statement. Naomi was the first child born on Voyager, and Miral was the second, as Cobra pointed out. - Bridge 02:00, 3 October 2007 (UTC) :::: Weren't there three children born on Voyager? I seem to remember a line from one of Janeway's opening Captain's logs saying that a crew member recently had a kid. I can't remember what episode it was, but I do know that it was only referred to in this one instance in the episode's teaser and then never again. Does anyone know which episode it was? ::::::The child Janeway in the teaser wasn't on the real Voyager but the Y-Class copy of the ship and crew. It was in "Course: Oblivion". --CaptainNaomiWildman 00:52, 19 June 2008 (UTC) ::::: Naomi was the only child born on Voyager in the Delta Quadrant ( ), Miral was born just as Voyager reached Earth. The only other children were the three former-Borg drones that they picked up in and got rid of in . --Alan del Beccio 13:04, 21 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Just because she was the only one born in the delta quadrant does not negate the fact that she was the first. And although it is most likely Miral was born in the Alpha quadrant, she could have been born in the transwarp hub or even in the delta quadrant. We only see her once they get to the alpha quadrant. For all we know, the Doctor had to run some sort of tests which prevented him from calling earlier or maybe he didn't think it was a good idea to distract the bridge crew while trying to harm the Borg and make it home in a situation that was already difficult enough. And about the borg "children", Voyager actually picked up five: Icheb, Mezoti, Azan, Rebi, and the infant. However, whatever happened to the infant is unknown and was not mentioned or seen after "Collective". --CaptainNaomiWildman 23:58, 26 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::Don't forget about "One" in Drone who was bornMorder 06:31, 26 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::He wasn't born. --TribbleFurSuit 02:08, 19 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::::That depends on how you define "born". It would be more accurate to say that he was never a child, since he emerged as a fully developed drone. That would mean he wasn't the first child born on Voyager.--31dot 02:59, 27 June 2008 (UTC) Why does it mention her being a duplicate? Yes, Voyager and all its crew was duplicated. And, yes, Naomi (and Harry Kim) came from a different Voyager than the rest of the crew. But, like with Thomas Riker, there was no "original" Voyager and "duplicate" Voyager. That was the point of the episode. It was like with Thomas Riker. If no reason is given soon, I'm going to remove that aside, since the article proper explains what happened. —Commodore Sixty-Four(TALK) 04:56, June 27, 2013 (UTC) :What else would you call the individual that replaced the dead Naomi? 31dot (talk) 09:21, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Newborn Naomi The bg info here says she was played by Emily Leibovitch, but in the sidebar, it says an unknown actress played her. IMDb has no listing for the actress in that episode, so where did this name come from? --LauraCC (talk) 17:53, March 14, 2016 (UTC) :With two minutes of work, I found this revision with the change. -- sulfur (talk) 18:11, March 14, 2016 (UTC) I meant what source other than MA? --LauraCC (talk) 18:14, March 14, 2016 (UTC)